


On their first Independence day, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	On their first Independence day, they learned about . . .

Grilling

Wheeljack glances at the small Energon cubes of Energon on the table beside the hot dogs and hamburgers. He watches as Grant McKenzie take the hamburgers to the grill. He inches closer. Grant glances around and frowns before walking to the facility. Wheeljack jumps into action, grabbing the cubes and setting them on the grill. Fire erupts and the Energon explodes. Wheeljack falls back on the singed grass, burnt black Energon covers his frame and burnt hamburger bits cling to his frame. 

“Wheeljack!” Adam Hewitt, medical scientist, runs over to the twitching alien. 

“I’m okay!” Wheeljack chirps. 

 

Campfire

Shockwave pulls the wagon full of crates of Energon to the group of campfires.

“I got the Enermellows,” Shockwave chirps and all the aliens swarm around him. Jazz grabs a whole crate and hefts it over to where Prowl sits by himself at a small fire. 

“Brought ya some Enermellows,” Jazz chirps and plops down beside the black and white alien. 

 

Fireworks 

The aliens sit on blankets on the ground as dusk rolls in. In the distant, the city lights glow like a dome over the city. A squeal sounds and an explosion of light makes a loud boom. The aliens tilt their heads a little as another light boom comes, a different color than the first. 

“Ooh,” spreads around the aliens. “Aah.”

Scott and Rebecca smile ask they sit together behind the aliens. Scott pulls Rebecca close and presses a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
